


All Dressed Up

by enigmaticblue



Series: Birthday 'Verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia asks Wesley for a small favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

Wesley stares at his reflection in the mirror, his bow tie hanging uselessly from his fingers.

 

“When are you supposed to meet her?” Gunn asks.

 

Wesley sighs. This _thing_ between him and Cordelia has become a bone of contention between them. Gunn doesn’t trust her and frequently ponders out loud what Cordelia wants from them.

 

Gunn’s obvious doubts probably wouldn’t bother Wesley as much if he hadn’t wondered the same thing himself.

 

“She’s sending a car around, and it should be here shortly,” Wesley replies. “Can you help me with this?”

 

Gunn holds up his hands. “Hey, man, my education didn’t include how to tie a tie. I don’t wear them.”

 

“I used to,” Wesley says, and hopes the bitterness doesn’t come through. “It’s a little hard to do with just one hand.”

 

“You could walk me through it?” Gunn suggests, and Wesley recognizes a peace offering when he hears one.

 

Wesley shakes his head. “It’s a skill that has to be demonstrated, I’m afraid, but thanks for the offer.”

 

“Hey, no problem, man. I got your back.”

 

Wesley smiles, feeling real gratitude. “I know you do. And I realize that you don’t like Cordelia, but—”

 

“She’s been good to us these past few months,” Gunn admits reluctantly, cutting Wesley off. “I just don’t trust someone like that to not have an ulterior motive.”

 

“Normally, I’d agree with you,” Wesley admits. “But I knew her before she was famous, and she stood with the Slayer when she didn’t have to. I don’t believe she’s changed all that much in the intervening years.”

 

Gunn shrugs. “Hard to say. Money and fame has a way of changing a person.”

 

“She’s the same girl,” Wesley insists. “And this is a small price to pay for her continued insistence.”

 

“What are you going to tell folks when they ask about your arm?” Gunn asks.

 

“That it was an unfortunate accident,” Wesley replies firmly. He hangs the tie around his neck. “I’ll let Cordelia deal with this. Are you sure you’re okay to sit with Angel tonight?”

 

Gunn laughs. “I’d rather be here than at some rewards dinner. Trust me, you’re a much better fit for this kind of thing.”

 

“You never know—perhaps Cordelia will ask you next time.”

 

Gunn smirks. “Not if I can help it.”

 

~~~~~

 

Cordelia is waiting for him in the back of the limo when he climbs in. She lets out a startled noise when he loses his balance and collapses half on top of her.

 

“Sorry,” Wesley says. He’s had two years to get used to losing an arm, and it still hits him hard sometimes. Earlier with the tie, right now with being unable to climb into the back of a limo without looking like a klutz—Wesley has learned coping techniques, but he can’t beat back the embarrassment.

 

Cordelia grabs his right arm, helping him to sit down next to her. “Do you need help with your tie?”

 

Wesley swallows his pride. “Yes, thank you.”

 

Cordelia’s fingers are sure and practiced, even with a bow tie, and she straightens it with a gentle touch. “This brings back memories.”

 

Wesley clears his throat, remembering her senior prom night, and asking her to dance. “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

 

“It was.” She sits back. “Do you ever talk to any of them?”

 

“Why would I?” Wesley asks with a rueful smile. “I made an ass out of myself on a regular basis, and the Council kicked me to the curb after the fiasco with the Mayor.”

 

“But still…” Cordelia prompts.

 

“Buffy checked on Angel once—after the visions started, after… Well. She had a hard time with it.”

 

He can see the play of emotions on her expressive face, and Wesley wonders what it is about Cordelia that keeps her coming back, even though it’s just as hard on her to see Angel that way.

 

Perhaps even to see Wesley this way.

 

“I can see why,” Cordelia finally says. “I haven’t—we don’t talk either. We weren’t really friends then, and now… Sometimes it’s hard to tell why people want to be nice to me, you know?”

 

Wesley can’t begin to imagine, but he smiles sympathetically all the same. “Yes.”

 

After a long pause, Cordelia clears her throat and says, “Thank you for coming tonight. I’m kind of expected to bring someone, but I’m tired of—I wanted a friend with me.”

 

“Of course,” he replies. “Anything you need.”

 

She pulls a face that reminds him so much of the girl he used to know in Sunnydale that his heart skips a beat. “I used to think that these sorts of things would be the best part of being a famous actress, you know?”

 

“They’re not?”

 

“Well, the food’s usually pretty good,” she confides. “And I came pretty close to starving when I first moved to L.A., but no. I like the acting, and the money is nice, but there are nights when all I want to do is to hang out in my pajamas and watch reality TV.”

 

Wesley laughs. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Cordelia grins at him mischievously. “I’ll give you a personal demonstration some night. I’ll even let you bring your old, musty books.”

 

Wesley swallows hard past the lump in his throat. “I believe I’d enjoy that, musty books optional.”

 

 It’s been so long since he flirted with anyone, since he felt comfortable enough exposing himself to rejection, Wesley can hardly believe he’s taking the risk now. Somehow, it feels right with Cordelia—she’s seen him at his worst, and she’s stuck around for the last few months, bringing food and blood and much needed cheer.

 

She reminds him of the man he used to be, and yet she doesn’t seem to mind who he has become.

 

“Look, if I win anything tonight,” she begins. “And I kiss you—”

 

“I won’t embarrass you,” he promises.

 

Cordelia waves off his concern. “I’m not worried about _that_. It’s just that our last kiss didn’t turn out so well, so I thought—just go with it, okay?”

 

“Of course.” He thinks he would promise her anything, and he wonders if it’s just because she’s been so kind these last months. Even after her schedule began picking up again, Cordelia brought takeout, and stayed for dinner, and made Wesley laugh with some of her stories.

 

She lives in a different world, one he can’t help but envy. Wesley doesn’t regret the choices he’s made, but he sometimes wonders what it might be like to not be in a fight to the death every few days.

 

What would it be like not to live with a crazy vampire, to have both his arms and go to parties, and _not care_ about the things that go bump in the night?

 

No, Wesley wouldn’t give up what he has for the world, but that doesn’t stop him from wondering.

 

Cordelia brushes a hand over his cheek, and then smoothes down his lapels. “You look great, by the way.”

 

“So do you,” he replies, and he means it, for all that he’s forgotten to mention her dress—a deep red, off the shoulder number. “But then, you always do.”

 

She gives him a bright grin just as the limo stops. “Thanks. You ready for this?”

 

Not in the least, he thinks, but he nods gamely. “Yes.”

 

Cordelia presses a quick, almost chaste kiss to Wesley’s lips, stunning him for a moment. “Good. Don’t worry, I do this all the time.”

 

She climbs out of the limo without waiting for his response, but she gamely offers her hand as Wesley emerges, giving him much-needed balance.

 

Flashbulbs blind Wesley for a moment, but he covers it by holding out his right arm, letting her put her hand through the crook of his elbow.

 

Cordelia flashes him her brilliant smile. “You’ll see, it’s a piece of cake,” she promises, and he can’t help but believe her.


End file.
